FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a common amplifying module. The amplifying module 10 comprises a first amplifying block 11 and a second amplifying block 13, and the gain of the first amplifying block 11 is different from the second amplifying block 13.
The first amplifying block 11 comprises a first input end 111, a first output end 113 and an amplifying unit 115 located between the first input end 111 and the first output end 113. The second amplifying block 13 comprises a second input end 131, a second output end 133 and a plurality of amplifying units 135 located between the second input end 131 and the second output end 133.
The gain of the second amplifying block 13 is larger than the first amplifying block 11. When an input signal is transmitted from the first input end 111 to the first output end 113, the amplifying unit 115 of the first amplifying block 11 will amplify the input signal to low power level.
Otherwise, when the input signal is transmitted from the second input end 131 to the second output end 133, the amplifying unit 135 of the second amplifying block 13 will amplify the input signal to high power level.
The amplifying module 10 may have several kinds of gains by selecting the first amplifying block 11 or the second amplifying block 13 to amplify the input signal. However, the amplifying module 10 have a plurality of amplifying blocks 11/13 and amplifying units 115/135, and thus the area and the production costs of the amplifying module 10 may be increased.